Last Stop
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Rei, just happy to be alive with amnesia, needs no more than his simple life with a waiter and a chef's job until Kai Hiwatari of Hiwatari enterprises, and possibly of his past, steps in.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Last Stop

Summary: Grateful to be alive with amnesia, Rei Kong needed no more than his simple life, a waiter and chef's job and education until college, to be happy. That is, until a few Russians decide that they need to get involved in his life again.

Me: For the Second Renaissance Writing Competition.

**Chapter 1: **

**Weird People**

* * *

"_Rei! Rei, watch out!" Rei turned, his smile fading as he felt a sharp impact to his side. He felt betrayed but he couldn't remember why he felt betrayed. _

"_Rei!" Another voice screamed. He felt something try and grab his sleeve- a hand?- before his body was touched with something heavier and he fell over the railing and tumbled down the coastal walls into the ocean with someone else._

* * *

"_Rei, Rei please wake up!" Who was crying? It was a girl- she sounded familiar. Did he know her?_

"_Rei wake up…" that voice was definitely male. It also sounded familiar. Why? Why didn't he know who these familiar sounding people were? Then again… why didn't he know who this Rei was? Were they even talking to him? Who was he? _

* * *

"Do you know who that is?" Rei blinked sleepily after waking up from his dream and looked out at the customers. It was surprisingly chatty today, which it rarely was. Usually it was a quiet restaurant with quiet small talk. He groaned and stretched out. He had fallen asleep, he noticed with slight displeasure as he tried to work out a kink in his neck.

"Did you have that dream again, Rei?" Mariah asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," Rei groaned.

"It must suck having amnesia," Mariah said. "Sit down for a few more minutes."

"Oh my god, do you think it's really him?"

"Who else has that red hair?"

"What are all the customers talking about?" Rei asked.

"Some rich guy who walked in," Lee grunted.

"Some rich guy?" Mariah repeated. "That's Tala Ivanov. He works for Hiwatari enterprises. Do you remember him, Rei?" He didn't notice Lee and Mariah's exchange of worried glances or Mariah's wide eyes.

"Should I remember him?" Rei asked.

"He's that jerk from elementary and middle school," Mariah said.

"Who are we talking about?" Rei asked. Mariah sighed and pointed to Tala Ivanov.

"Mariah never liked him," Lee whispered to his amnesic friend.

"And you did?" Mariah retorted.

"Did I?" Rei asked.

"You talked to him, if that's what you're asking," Lee shrugged. "Your conversations usually ended in one of you having a kitty fit. Three guesses who that was." Rei glared at Lee and then turned his attention back to Ivanov. The teenager was probably as old as he was. He looked good in a suit but he didn't look like he wanted to be in it, the way his jacket was hanging off balanced on the chair, one sleeve almost on the ground… Rei was willing to bet that his tie was loosened and the top of his shirt buttons were undone too.

"You know what, Rei, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Lee asked nervously.

"But I just got here, Lee," Rei frowned, turning his attention back to Lee.

"Yeah well, you work to hard. Take a break," Lee coaxed, tugging on his arm and trying to take the apron off. "In fact, go out the back; it'll be faster to get to the theaters-"

"Oh no, what are you up to?" Rei asked. "It has something to do with Ivanov, doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Lee laughed nervously. "Go gave fun, take a break-"

"Sure I will," Rei grinned. "Just right after I take Mr. Ivanov's order."

"Wait, no, Rei!" Lee said, making a grab for Rei as he slid out of his grip. "Rei!"

"Can I help you with anything?" Rei asked the Hiwatari enterprises worker with a smile. His smile began to waver when he didn't answer him. Slowly though, the red head turned his attention towards him. His lips parted slightly. Rei expected him to say something but nothing came out.

"I… I didn't know you worked here," Tala said. Rei blinked. That had definitely not been what Rei had been expecting.

"Uh… do I know you?" Rei asked. Tala didn't appear to have heard him as he gathered his things together in a rush.

"I'll leave," he insisted.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked. Tala grabbed his jacket in a hurry and brushed by Rei, almost knocking him over.

"Hey!" Rei asked, trying to go after him but Lee caught his arm. "What was all that about?"

"Come on, Rei," Lee said. "That guy's always been a jerk. Let's go see a movie."

* * *

"Something wrong, Tala?" Spencer asked as Tala almost ran into him.

"I found him,"

"Found who?" Spencer asked.

"Who do you think?" Tala snapped.

"You found Rei? How did he look?" Spencer asked, not quite sure what to say.

"He looked fine, Spencer," Tala snapped.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Spencer asked.

"He doesn't remember me, okay?" Tala snapped. "We were like brothers!" Spencer was quiet before he put an arm around Tala.

"Where'd you find him?" he asked.

"In that restaurant we were supposed to meet in," Tala said.

"Let's go check it out,"

"I just ran from him. I'm not going back in there,"

"I'm hungry," Spencer said but still allowed Tala to lead him elsewhere.

"Then we'll go eat somewhere else!" Tala snapped, pulling Spencer with him.

"We're... not going to tell Kai about this are we?" Spencer asked grimly. Tala shook his head.

"No, we're not,"


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I don't actually speak Russian! The Russian is off an online translator so if someone knows Russian and could tell me if it is accurate or not I'd be really grateful! And no, I can't pronounce it!

Disclaimer: I no own.

Thanks marishka91, Neko-Jenn, Chaseha-Wing, Rapunzelle, and Amber for reviewing chapter one!

**Chapter 2:**

Crossed My Fingers,  
Don't Hope To Die

* * *

"So why are you so against Tala?" Rei asked.

"Don't ask about it, Rei," Lee advised. "You're just going to get hurt."

"I can't remember my past if you don't tell me about it," Rei said. Lee sighed. He turned to look when he realized Rei had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"I don't want to go see a movie," Rei said. "You go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Lee asked.

"I might fall asleep," Rei said. "And I don't want to fall asleep again."

"Have you been having nightmares again?" Lee asked. "You should have told me!"

"What would you have been able to do, Lee?" Rei asked. "I'll be fine."

"I'll go with you," Lee said.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need some alone time,"

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure, thanks Lee!" Rei grinned, about to take off but then Lee grabbed him.

"Don't get involved with Ivanov and his friends, promise?" Lee asked.

"Uh, okay," Rei said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Remember, curiosity killed the cat. See you at home!" Lee said. "Don't stay out late!"

"And satisfaction brought it back," Rei grinned when Lee had purchased his ticket and gone inside. He pulled himself onto a roof top and began running, trusting his cat like reflexes to get him to the next roof top safely.

His home town was an old one. The streets were made out of stone. It was a renowned place for fishing, not to mention a harbor town. Hiwatari enterprises was in the town but its workers and higher ups were usually out of town, working across the free way that Rei was to scared to cross.

Rei stopped running suddenly, staring at the sea near the freeway that drew him in. He had always loved the sea. He just couldn't go near where he was now. He saw blood near him and he began to shudder violently.

"L-Lee…" he whispered, trying to remember the other person's name he would normally call out for but he couldn't remember the name. "H-help…"

He was frozen to the spot and he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing standing in the middle of the road?" a gruff voice demanded, practically dragging him to the side. "Are you trying to get yourself killed again?"

Again? Rei looked up at the man who had possibly saved his life.

"Again?" Rei asked. The lilac haired man rolled his eyes and pulled Rei by his wrist to further safety. Rei glanced back at the road where the blood was, confused when he found it gone.

"отродье(1)," he grunted.

"Well… you... you незаконнорожденный(2)!"

The lilac haired man turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you even remember what that means?" Bryan asked, letting go of his wrist so Rei could rub it.

"Uh, sort of?" Rei grinned meekly.

"So do you know who I am?" Bryan asked after studying Rei for signs of recognition.

"Should I?" Rei asked.

"Come on, I'm taking you home," Bryan said.

"H-hey!" Rei protested as Bryan grabbed his forearm and proceeded to once again drag him.

* * *

He knew how to speak a Russian work. How did he know Russian? Rei willed the gears in his mind to turn, to remove the blockades that blocked his memories.

He let out a noise of frustration and threw the pillow on the floor before picking it up and sprawling out on the floor.

_Flashback_

_"Be more careful, отродье," the lilac haired teen said. "If I wasn't there, you'd have probably gotten hit by a car or sat there for hours more." _

_"Shut up..." Rei grumbled. "Hey, what's your name?"_

_"It's Bryan," he said after short consideration. "Get some sleep Rei."_

_End Flashback_

'But how did he know my name?' Rei wondered, sitting up.

_"Are you trying to get yourself killed **again**?"_

незаконнорожденный.

_"Do you even **remember** what that means?"_

_"So do you know who I am?"_

_"Come on, I'm taking you home,"_

Rei held onto his head as the memories of a few hours ago bombarded him. His head began to hurt. He curled into a ball and waited for the pain to go away. He bit his lip and tasted the coppery taste of blood- his blood. He went to go look in the mirror to wipe off the blood and then began to shudder violently. He was reduced to his knees and he couldn't get the image of his blood out of his head.

"Rei, I'm home! You should have watched the movie!" Lee shouted. "Rei? Are you home?" He opened the door to their shared room and then the bathroom and he cursed, running to Rei's side.

"Rei, stop biting your lip! Rei, stop it! You know you have hemophobia(3)!" Lee shouted, shaking him by his shoulders. "Rei!"

**

* * *

**From what I've seen online, Russian is a very difficult language so sorry if there are any mistakes. For those of you who study Russian: Wow.

(1)- brat

(2)-bastard

(3) hemophobia: Fear of blood

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks marishka91, Starlight Ellie, lalalalalala, and, Chaseha-Wing for reviewing chapter two

Disclaimer: I no own.

**Chapter 3:**

Phantom Limb

* * *

Rei was shoved in front of the mirror. He noted that his face was clean- as if there had never been blood on his lips. His lips parted slightly.

"_Well… you... you незаконнорожденный(1)!"_

"Rei, you okay?" Lee asked, lowering Rei to the ground. Rei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Now that he knew- and saw- that there was no blood on or near him, he was fine. It was like a phantom limb, he thought wryly. They- whoever they was- were in pain until they saw in the mirror that there was no limb. He blinked. Where had that thought come from?

"I called him a bastard…" Rei said.

"What?"

"I called Bryan a bastard…" Rei groaned.

"Bryan? What the hell were you doing with Bryan?" Lee asked. Rei ignored him and stood up on his own, brushing away Lee's hands.

"It isn't polite to call people you don't know bastards," Rei said. "Wasn't there…?"

"I wiped it off. Damn it Rei, you scared the hell out of me. What were you thinking? You know you have hemophobia,"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I have hemophobia?" Rei asked. "Did I always have it?"

"No, you developed it after the accident," Lee said.

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"Don't go digging for pain, Rei," Lee warned. "What were you doing with Bryan?"

"Did I try to kill myself?" Rei asked.

"What?!"

"The accident. Did I try to kill myself?" Rei clarified. "Why do you sound so freaked out? It's not like I'm going to kill myself. What do I have to be sad about?"

"I don't like talking about it, and no, you didn't try to kill yourself. Just stay away from those Russians," Lee snapped. "What were you doing so long to give you a panic attack?"

"Nothing, Lee," Rei said. "Just forget about it."

"Rei…"

"I'll stay away," Rei said, crossing his fingers behind his back. What Lee didn't know wouldn't hurt him… or Rei himself.

"Okay," Lee said. "Rei… I know you don't remember but…"

"What?" Rei asked, stopping at the door frame.

"We were like brothers, you know?" Lee said. Rei looked over his shoulder and saw Lee sitting on the couch, looking down at his hands.

"I can imagine…" Rei said, looking at the pictures on the wall. It was hard to see Lee looking so sad, so desolate. There were pictures on the wall of him and Lee as children. He _looked_happy- they both did. Then there were pictures of the others- Mariah and… who were the other two?"

"Lee?"

"Yeah Rei?" Lee asked, not looking up at Rei and therefore not realizing that Rei had a photo frame in his hand.

"Why haven't… Gary…" Rei asked, pondering a moment for the other one's name, "and Kee- Kel- Kev- Kevin. Kevin. Why haven't Gary and Kevin come to see me?" Lee stared at him, not sure whether or not to believe that Rei actually remembered something from his past.

"Lee? Where are Kevin and Gary?" Rei pressed, giving him a cat like grin. "Did Kevin play one too many pranks?" Lee broke out into a grin and hugged Rei.

"You remembered something…" Lee said. "Well, anything else?" Rei thought, not wanting to disappoint Lee.

"_Rei wake up…" There was some deeper meaning to the words, almost as if there was some unspoken statement. He wanted to reach out and comfort that person. He wanted to tell that person that everything was okay. He wanted-_

"Rei? Rei, what's wrong?" Lee asked. "You're shaking."

"I think I'm going to bed early," Rei said distantly. "So what about Kevin and Gary?"

"I'll call them and set something up," Lee said. "You sure you're alright?"

"Fine," Rei said.

"No more blood!" Lee called.

"Don't worry," Rei said, closing the door to his room behind himself. He sunk to the floor and put his face in his hands.

He wanted to see those ruby eyes... but whose ruby eyes were they?

* * *

"Kai," Bryan said, climbing onto the rooftop where Kai was laying on the roof with a cigarette in his mouth.

"What?" Kai asked. Bryan snatched the cigarette out of his mouth, glaring at him.

"Tala would kill you," Bryan said.

"You're holding the cigarette," Kai shrugged.

"You've been spending time with Voltaire," Bryan stated.

"He is my grandfather,"

"You're admitting to being his kin?" Bryan raised an eyebrow, putting the cigarette in his mouth. "You know if- Rei-"

"Bryan Kuznetsov!" Tala shouted.

"Ah, crap," Bryan groaned, dropping the cigarette and putting it out with his foot.

"What about-" Kai was cut off but his mind was focused on that one name, that one person, the golden eyed rarity... Rei.

"Bryan, you know smoking is bad for you!" Tala hissed. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"Tala-"

"What about Rei?" Kai demanded. Tala and Bryan turned towards him. Bryan looked stoic but Tala was evidentally surprised.

"How do you know about Rei?" Tala asked carefully.

"What about Rei?" Kai repeated, his ruby eyes flashing dangerously. "Damn it, you two! I'm tired of being protected, now tell me about Rei!" Kai's heart ached but unlike his and Rei's conversation about the pain of phantom limbs, his ache wasn't going away by looking in a mirror.

No, looking in a mirror would just make everything worse.

* * *

незаконнорожденный(1)- bastard.

Me: It took three chapters to introduce Kai. OMG. -faints-


End file.
